Pequeños encuentros
by seddie love239
Summary: Tal vez estaba equivocado ¿Cierto? Alguien como el no podía permitirse sentir cosas por la mejor amiga de su hermana menor.


-¿Podrías agregarle un poco mas de tocino? – dice la rubia frunciendo el ceño, estaba quejándose-Bueno, no seas tacaño y agrégale mucho tocino.- dice finalmente relamiéndose los labios.

El no puede evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, pero se gira hacia la sartén ocupado en su tarea.

-¡No puedo ponerle un kilo de tocino! ¿Sabes? Hay leyes culinarias en contra de eso….- explica poniendo dos pedazos mas de tocino a los huevos.

-Nunca mas comeré aquí- le dice la rubia con una mueca- Eres un pésimo chef.

-¡Oye! Me levantas a las seis de la mañana para que te prepare el desayuno y aun así me atacas….

-Si, si…. ¡dame mi comida!- dice ella desesperada y el le entrega un plato. El chico se sienta frente a ella observándola, ella come felizmente al parecer tenia demasiada hambre. Aunque analizándolo ella tenia hambre a todas horas, en básicamente cualquier lugar. – Spence….. ¿Podrías evitar mirarme así?

-¿Cómo?- pregunta el sobresaltado y un poco avergonzado. Había estado fijando su mirada en ella durante un largo tiempo.

-Como si tuviera monos en la cara- explica ella, dándole otro bocado a su comida.

-Te aseguro que no es eso…- le explica el mayor de los Shay- Hablando de otra cosa. ¿Qué ha pasado en el ensayo de ayer?

Ella baja la mirada y revuelve su comida un poco, por su expresión el deduce que realmente no quiere hablar de ello.

-Sam, si no quieres hablar no hay problema.

-No, es solo que Freddie y yo discutimos- explica la rubia

-Pero ustedes discuten siempre.

-Era un poco diferente, cuando el y yo… tu sabes, terminamos… dejamos un poco tirada esa costumbre de agredirnos físicamente y mentalmente. El había dejado de temerme y yo le tenia un poco de respeto. – comenzó la chica seriamente. Spencer escuchaba atento- Pero ayer, el llego unos cuantos minutos tarde, y yo pensé que como el siempre me reclama cuando llego tarde a un ensayo podría bromear un poco con el. Asi que cuando el llego, yo comencé a bromear con su baño antipiojos…. El me miro molesto, y fue cuando me di cuenta que algo iba mal. Dijo que había ido a una cita con una chica.

-Y eso te molesto

-No realmente, creo que estaba mas molesta por la manera en que lo dijo. Como si quisiera echármelo en cara. Así que… bueno, comenzamos a discutir…. Y puede que gibby se quebrara un dedo del pie intentando detenernos. Al final, el se disculpo conmigo.

-¿Eso era todo? Ayer parecía que armaban una tercera guerra mundial- le dijo el enarcando una ceja- Anne huyo del departamento espantada.

-¿Anne? ¿Quién es Anne?- pregunto Sam frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Mi cita de ayer.

-¿No crees que sales con muchas chicas? – le pregunto la chica interrogante.

-Me lo dice la adolescente hormonal- bufa Spencer.

-¡Hey! Soy de las pocas chicas que prefieren comer que salir a buscar un novio. Creo que no soy una típica adolescente normal- presume Sam mirándolo con superioridad.

-De cualquier manera Anne no me gustaba demasiado.

-¿Por qué tuviste una cita con ella?

-Ella tenia…. Bueno, su padre es el dueño de la dulcería. Supongo que ella era una chica dulce.

Sam echo la cabeza hacia atrás riendo, lucia como una niña pequeña realmente divertida.

-¿Qué ven las chicas en ti?

-No lo se dimelo tu. Soy irresistible.- dice Spencer en forma de broma. En cambio Sam dejo de reir y lo examino lentamente.

-Eres gracioso y según los espectadores de ICarly eres violable- dice la rubia riendo en la ultima parte.

-¿Violable?- pregunta el extrañado- ¿Cómo se supone que es eso?

Sam rie, el chico mira se le iluminan los ojos al reir. Su sonrisa es un tanto contagiosa, invita a las personas de alrededor a sonreír también.

-Tu sabes, cuando un chico es lo suficientemente atractivo como para acecharlo en un callejón y violarlo.

-¿Asi que crees que soy atractivo?

-Si… digo no, eres el hermano de mi mejor amiga- se rectifica ella sonrojada y sacudiendo la cabeza hacia ambos lados con rapidez- Eres como mi hermano mayor.

Spencer siente algo moverse en su pecho, es una sensación bastante extraña. Mira a la chica rubia que lleva una pijama de hamburguesas frente a ella, con el cabello rubio despeinado, sin una gota de maquillaje. Luce sumamente adorable.

Estira una mano hacia ella casi inconscientemente y la posa en una de sus sonrojadas mejillas. La chica alza la mirada rápidamente poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Es una lastima, yo pienso que tu eres demasiado adorable.- dice y las palabras brotan de su boca, ni siquiera las ha meditado.

Sam quita la mano de Spencer con rapidez.

-No soy adorable.

-Si lo eres, eres hermosa y probablemente también seas la chica mas divertida que he conocido en toda mi vida.

Sam se sobresalta. ¿Por qué el mayor comienza a decir cosas como esa? Se levanta de la mesa con cautela y el chico lo hace al mismo tiempo poniéndose frente a ella.

-Spencer….

-Deberías de ir a dormir, Sammy- le sugiere el mayor mirándola y dándole un beso en su rubio cabello. No puede evitarlo y termina abrazando a la rubia, en medio de la cocina.

Sam se aleja y comienza a subir por las escaleras alejándose del chico.

-Spencer…. Sigo enamorada de Freddie ¿lo sabes cierto?- le dice en voz baja.

-Lo se, lo veo en tus ojos.

Spencer observa como la menor sube por las escaleras, y da un fuerte suspiro mientras se regaña mentalemente por todo su comportamiento anterior. ¿Seria el cansancio de la noche? Tal vez… su mente recuerda una vez mas la chica sonriente de cabellos rubios, y su corazón se agita inexplicablemente.

No me gusta Sam…..

No me gusta Sam….

Lo peor de todo, es que mientras mas se lo dice a si mismo, las pabras comienzan a sonar mas falsa y comienzan a perder significado.


End file.
